New names
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: When Naruto goes from being an Uzumaki to an Uchiha, his class find it very amusing, especially when the blonde's husband decides to visit. SasuNaru.


**So this my new story, it's really short. It's just what was floating around in my head after college today and to put off work I wrote it down. Haha.**

**Warnings:...Naruto is married?**

**Disclaimer: It 'aint mine. Don't want it. I only wrote what's below this disclaimer.**

Naruto was standing in front of his class, a huge grin on his face as he wrote his new name on the board. But it being filled with teenagers, he couldn't help but blush and questions about to be raised. And he was right to fear them.

"? Who is ?" Naruto flushed and pointed at himself.

"I am." A load of giggles and whispered erupted as they debated on what questions to ask.

"When did you change your name?"

"Over half term. I got married." Some of the class made 'awws' and others made 'damn it, he was good looking'.

Naruto grinned and crossed his arms, feeling some pride flow through him.

"Why did you take their name? Surely the women take the mens name?" Naruto flushed in anger and yelled,

"I AM NOT A WOMAN!" The class laughed and watched as Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. A few boys shifted to stop themselves getting erect, some girls bit their lips trying to see if was still an option and others found the adorable blonde's antics childish. Naruto watched as the pink haired girl at the front raised her hand again and asked,

"Does this mean you've married a man?" Naruto heard the class argue over this.

"No way"

"He might have, he's cute enough."

"But he knows all the best porn websites!"

"He might be bi-sexual!"

"But he lies girls!"

"And guys! He's married to one!"

"He can't be!" This went on for a good 15 minutes until they heard over the tanoy system

"_Everyone, this is Tsunade, this head mistress, I am here to happy announce-_"

"NO GRANNY!"

"_That Naruto Uzumaki, the lovely geography teacher, had gotten married._" a rumble of cheers came from all the classrooms. "_And his now called Naruto Uchiha. So no more Uzumaki cr-...names, he is Uchiha. Over and out._" Naruto was purple in anger and turned towards the door, ready to yell his head off at the old lady who dared call herself his friend before he noticed a few people in the glass, literally gawping at the door. Naruto only knew one person capable of doing that to people and frowned when his husband walked into the room.

"TEME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" A few people stared at Naruto yelled at the gorgeous man. he was tall, pale, with a smirk lighting up his already god like face. Naruto was cute and colourful but this man just seemed like a black and white angel.

"Sorry Naruto. I just couldn't resist." His sinister smirk made some girls shiver and some guys glare...but everyone could see the humour in their eyes and when they had glared for enough, a few people started to notice their matching rings.

"Are you Mr.-U-Uchiha?" the pink haired girl asked the raven at the front of the classroom and Naruto heard Sasuke say,

"Oh Naruto, you do have some smart people in _geography_"

"Shut up! Not everyone can do physics and advanced math! Leave me alone!" the class chuckled and some were still glaring for being called stupid.

"You forgot your lunch, wallet, house keys, oyster card" Sasuke sighed in the middle and Naruto felt a flush come to his cheeks. "The letters you were supposed to post to the bank, the graded papers on the side table, and you owe Hinata £20 for the now fixe sink due to Kiba." There was a long pause as the class stared at Sasuke and then Naruto, watching as the blonde flushed pink, scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"I swear, if I have to keep bringing you stuff or getting calls fro the local pub because you and Kiba have both stripped off nude and gone for a swim in the local pond, I will tie you up somewhere and leave you." Naruto pouted and noticed the serious expression.

"Well deal with it. You know I've always been like this. I have to deal with your neat freak ways!" A lot of girls found themselves still gawping at the man dressed in a dark suit, the red tie making him seem more dangerous.

"Oh and Sai is coming over today. I was told to warn you...why? What is this Sai like?" Naruto paled before he flushed and mumbled something like 'Kakashi doesn't even compare'.

"The freak is paler than you...and a pervert. He basically stripped me nude when I was drunk and drew me...then sent it to Kiba in the post asking what he thought. Kiba just sent them to me and Gaara has been all protective since." Sasuke's face was like thunder as he rubbed his temples, glaring at nothing before he stepped closer to the blonde, whispering,

"You didn't sleep with him did you?"

"FUCK NO!...Ah, I mean flip no" He glanced towards his class who just rolled their eyes. He was in a room of 17 year olds who were more interested in Naruto's love life than geography. "I was recued...by Itachi" Sasuke just growled and then smirked, turning towards the class and giving the smallest of bows.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's husband." There were a few 'I KNEW IT'S' and a few 'HE'S NOT SINGLE EITHER?' before Naruto dragged Sasuke out of the room and pushed him up against the wall. He pouted but smiled when Sasuke kissed his lips lightly.

"You're a dick you know that?"

"You love this dick."

"hmm, I know. And tonight I shall love that dick more than ever." Naruto licked his lips and kissed his husband, having heard no one coming, he deepened the kiss, letting Sasuke wrap his arms around his waist and locking his hands in dark hair.

They stayed together for a good five minutes, just feeling each other before a deep voice came over the tannoy, making Naruto flush.

"_This is Tsunade, no making out in the halls...that include teachers Naruto. over and out._".

**How did you find it? Was it weird enough?**

**Review if you want, otherwise, thanks for reading :D xxxxx**


End file.
